


Taste

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [38]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Barbecue, Food Kink, M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Avi likes barbecue. He just wants to share what he likes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Mavi prompts earlier and FreyaOdin gave me vegan vs BBQ.

“This is incredible,” Avi moans, his mouth full of chicken. “Mitchy, you gotta try this before I eat it all.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Come on.”

“I can’t!” Mitch insists.

“I won’t let you pass this up,” Avi says. He picks up another piece and smears it around the plate, coating it with more of the dark barbecue sauce. It smells really, really good. Mitch’s mouth waters. Avi holds out the piece of chicken, his sticky fingers right in front of Mitch’s face.

“I can’t,” Mitch says again, weakly. “Keep making those sexy noises while you eat it. I’ll live vicariously.”

“Mitch, come on,” Avi says. “Please taste it. It might be the best barbecue I’ve ever tasted. And I’ve tasted a lot. This is amazing. Please.”

Mitch licks his lips. It’s so tempting to just lean forward, close that short distance between his mouth and Avi’s hand. The chicken smells delicious, and it’s been _months_. He licks his lips again. Every time Avi has barbecue, he thinks it’s the best in the world. It’s nothing Mitch hasn’t experienced before. He can practically taste it now, the smell is so strong in his nostrils. He can imagine stealing a bite of chicken from Avi’s fingers, licking the slow drip of sauce that’s making its way down Avi’s thumb. He bites his lip and shakes his head. “No,” he whispers. “I can’t.”

“Are you sure?” Avi asks.

Mitch’s gaze slips down to Avi’s mouth, already stained with sauce. Mitch swallows and nods. “Eat it for me.”

Avi brings the food to his mouth and takes a bite. His lips slide along his fingers. He licks the sauce that has dripped down his thumb. Mitch can see him holding the food in his mouth, savoring the taste. Mitch licks his lips again, helplessly enthralled by the subtle, blissful expressions that cross Avi’s face.

Then Avi moans. He draws it out longer this time than he did at first, and somehow the vibrations of it tug at Mitch’s chest, drawing him closer to Avi as if by a magnetic pull. Without hesitating, Mitch leans in and crashes their lips together. He pulls Avi’s upper lip in between his own and bites, sucks the lingering taste of the barbecue sauce from Avi’s skin. Avi opens his mouth and lets Mitch explore, lets him taste until he’s had his fill.

Mitch finally pulls away, breathless and oddly satisfied. He touches his face, the buzzy numbness of his chin rubbed raw by Avi’s beard.

“I asked if you wanted any,” Avi murmurs.

Mitch shakes his head. He doesn’t need the chicken, honestly. 

Avi pauses with his messy fingers halfway to his mouth, clearly intending to lick them clean. He smirks and turns his hand to show Mitch the sticky sauce all over his fingers.

Mitch wastes no time in grabbing Avi’s wrist and yanking his hand closer. He sucks two of Avi’s fingers into his mouth all the way to the base and wraps his tongue around them, fervently licking the sauce. The taste is heavenly, but right now, Mitch doesn’t care about barbecue. He lets Avi slowly pull his fingers free, and they come out wet and glistening and clean.

Mitch shrugs. “I’d rather taste it off you.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
